Déjà Vu
by NPD18
Summary: What had started as a memory she’d never forget House actually being nice, had now turned into Déjà vu, and it made Cameron want to cry all over again... [Mostly 'Ham' but with some CamForeman too...]


**Déjà Vu **

**A/N: **Back to my usual style. I will definitely be trying another one like Pointless though in the near future, it made a nice change. Anywho, this one is just some cutie fluff because I was bored. There's a sort of… joke I guess but it doesn't make sense unless you know about Urban Legends 2… basically the girl on TV that House is watching is Jennifer Morrison's character in the movie… Anywho I just decided to add that in as a little touch since I wanted them to be watching a horror movie. Other than that…. I think this is a little lame… and the ending was rushed but I kinda got stuck. Uh enjoy?

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own any of it… only the plot!

"Run! Ruuuun like you've never ran before! Some guy's trying to kill you, and you're not even trying to get away!"

Cameron raised an eyebrow, carefully taking her glasses off and closing the file she'd been reading through. Watching House wave his cane at the TV reminded her why she never bothered seeing horror movies – they were always so… fake. Just overhearing this one was enough. Hiding from Cuddy, House had decided to keep away from his office and disturb Cameron instead, but for some reason she'd let him stay. Leaving the file on the floor by her seat, she stood up and then sat back down again, this time next to the other doctor.

On the small screen, a blonde girl was running down a sewer, soaking wet and with flashing lights lighting up the entire tunnel. It looked completely fake, "Why do you care anyway? I thought you loved long gory murders?"

"Not when the girl's got an ass like hers," He muttered not taking his eyes away from the screen.

She laughed. It was a rare sound, but one that actually turned House's head. Their eyes connected for only a few seconds, a scream coming from the movie grabbing their attention so that they were focused on the screen again. Much to her surprise, Cameron's hand rested on his shoulder and he didn't make any move to disturb it. They were almost comfortable.

"House?"

As soon as she heard the voice, her hand jolted away from House and she leapt to her feet, turning just in time to see a grin spread across Foreman's face before quickly disappearing again. Too bad Cameron's bright red cheeks didn't disappear with it.

"Sorry to interrupt… Cuddy's looking for you,"

House sighed, "Damnit, I told her not to cheat! Hide & Seek is not a game for cheaters!"

"It's important," he rolled his eyes, "Something about that patient you discharged… Zoey Harding?"

Defeated, he stood up, shaking his head in a mocking fashion. Foreman shot a look of exasperation Cameron's way as he moved to let Dr. House through, receiving a grin in reply, "And what exactly was going on before I came in?"

"Uh… nothing… we were watching a movie…" It was then that she realized the movie was still on. Foreman followed her eyes over to the screen, before closing the door and heading towards it himself.

The same girl from before was now sitting in an amusement park, on some tunnel ride. Strobe lighting flashed backwards and forwards, much like it had in the sewers, but it actually had a better effect this time round. As the camera zoomed in on the girl's face, blue-green eyes glittering with fear, Foreman squinted at the screen, shaking his head. The cart she was going through the tunnel in suddenly grinded to a halt and he heard her speak for the first time.

"Whoa!"

Cameron's own blue-green eyes jolted his way, "Let me guess, you think she's cute too?"

"No… well yes… but that's not the point," A shy smile formed across his face, "She looks just like a blonde version of you!"

"She does not!"

The way she blurted it, he was unsure if she was more worried about the fact that both he and presumably House had thought she was cute, or that she hadn't noticed the resemblance. It was definitely there though, even if she didn't see it.

Now standing behind him, her face just a few centimetres from the back of his head, Cameron looked at the screen closer. It was true… she did look a little like the girl in the movie. She blushed even more, closing the lid on the portable television.

As she opened her mouth to speak, House came back in, slamming the door behind him, startling both of them, "Where were we?"

"I was just about to leave…" Foreman smiled, walking straight out of the door which was still shaking from House's entrance.

Cameron wasted no time, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

House's head jerked in her direction, a puzzled look on his face. Hands on hips, Cameron looked just like a little girl seeking her father's approval. For a split second, he wished he could give it to her, "You're a doctor… you're not supposed to be pretty,"

What had started as a memory she'd never forget; House actually being nice, had now turned into Déjà vu, and it made Cameron want to cry all over again. Whatever Cuddy had said… she wished she hadn't.

**THE END**


End file.
